Bits and Pieces
by FanWriter02
Summary: Just stuff that I started and never finished. :P


**This is just for some stuff that I started and never finished... but thought I'd put it up since I'm not doing any updates on my HTTYD stories today (besides Mixed Worlds) so here ya go! Moana and HTTYD!**

 **(Timeline is after Race to the Edge, where they live back at Berk but it's still before HTTYD 2)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

Hiccup straightened up, trying to get the cramps out of his back. He sighed, and settled into the saddle again, tired of the rain that was never endingly pounding against his back. This dumb storm had just ruined everything.

Going out on patrol because according to Snotlout, there had been a flock of Terrible Terrors that had got caught in this huge lightning storm and needed rescuing. Hiccup- despite Astrid's warning of not going into such a fierce storm- had gone after them. Astrid had insisted on coming along, saying "to keep you out of trouble". Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs had all decided to tag along as well, just in case.

Well, they had flown right into the storm, and had been flying around in it for hours. No sign of Terrible Terror's- not even one- and no sign of land either. Not even a small sea stack had been found. Nothing. And this storm was starting to produce lightening, which had Hiccup worried all the more. Toothless's tailfin had medal in it, and lightening was attracted to medal. If Toothless tailfin got struck…

"This was a bad idea, Hiccup! Why don't you ever listen to me!?" Snotlout shouted above the crashing of the waves below and the torrent of rain and thunder that was nearly deafening.

"THIS WAS YOUR IDEA!" Hiccup shouted back, "We need to find a place to land!"

"We've been looking for hours, Hiccup! There isn't one in sight!" Astrid replied, ducking when lightening flashed across the sky again. She stared at him, her face shining with the rain that was still drenching all of them. The lightening flashed again, setting her face aglow.

"I know." Hiccup said, not loud enough for the others to hear. Toothless cooed worriedly when more lightening flashed, and Hiccup knew, that if they didn't find an island soon, they'd all be in big trouble. Especially Toothless with his false tail fin…

"Come on, come on." Hiccup mumbled to himself as he tried to see something through the darkness. Day had long since passed, and now night had enveloped them. It was pitch black out- except for when the lightning flashed across the sky. But it was still difficult to see, and it made finding somewhere to land that much harder. Not to mention they couldn't fly low to the water, since that was extremely dangerous in this storm.

"HICCUP!" Astrid shrieked when a bolt of lightning zapped through the sky, and as Hiccup had earlier predicted, it struck Toothless's tailfin. Toothless let out a shriek of shock, but since he was a dragon and was able to absorb it better, it only affected him for a moment. Hiccup on the other hand, felt the electric shock travel through the saddle and into the medal handles of his saddle, where his hands were grasping tightly. Hiccup gave a little gasp when the electric waves passed through his hands and up his arms, but not only that, but it also traveled to the medal of his foot pedals, sending a shocking wave of pain up his legs.

Hiccup must've blacked out, because one second they were up in the air, and the next, he and Toothless were plummeting down to the world below. He opened his eyes dazedly, everything sounding far away and hazy. He faintly heard Astrid screaming his name, but he couldn't figure out anything amongst the blurry shapes that were following him and Toothless to the ocean. He tried to move, but he couldn't. It was almost as though he were glued to the saddle. Poor Toothless was shrieking madly, struggling to get his wings straightened out and against the wind again. But his tailfin was destroyed, and without it, he was flightless.

They slammed against the cold water, making Hiccup all the more dazed. His entire body ached, his legs screamed pain, and his head was swimming in a swirl of blackness. He could feel Toothless struggling to resurface, but with Hiccup on his back it made it difficult. Hiccup snapped himself out of it, taking in a deep breath- or trying to. Somehow, he'd forgotten he was in water, and instead of getting in air he gulped in water. He coughed, but that only dragged more water into his lungs, slowly suffocating him.

Something grabbed him, and he felt himself being dragged to the surface. He burst out of the water, choking and gasping for air. His hearing had cleared up now, and he could the loud thundering of the clouds and the cracks of lightening.

He opened his eyes and noticed that Stormfly was holding him, and Astrid was staring down at him worriedly. "Hang on, Hiccup, we're getting out of here!" Astrid shouted to him. Hiccup was too daze to really register what she was saying, so just nodded absently, shivering in the cold.

His brain's fuzziness slowly disappeared, and finally he was able to think somewhat clearly again. He blinked up at Astrid, and suddenly realized with panic that he wasn't riding Toothless anymore.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup shouted, struggling in Stormfly's hold. Where was Toothless? Had they left him behind?

"We've got him, Hiccup!" Fishleg's shouted from behind him. Hiccup craned his neck to look, sighing in relief when he noticed Barf, Belch, and Hookfang carrying a struggling Toothless, who was whining and clawing to reach Hiccup.

"I'm okay, bud!" Hiccup shouted back, trying to ignore the throbbing in his legs.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted down to him. He looked up, then his gaze went in the direction where her finger was pointing. "Hiccup, look! There's some sort of island over there!"

Hiccup sagged in relief when he saw the island, and it was quite large. But even if it had been the size of a hut, Hiccup would've told them to land. Either way, it was an island, and an island where they could land.

Astrid didn't need a response from Hiccup to know that they had to land. Stormfly was already heading in that direction, with the others following close behind. Hiccup was beginning to feel drowsy, and he desperately wished he could fall asleep.

"Hiccup!? How are you doing down there?" Astrid shouted.

Hiccup mustered up enough strength to call back, "Fine!" before relaxing in Stormfly's grip once more, his eyes sliding shut. Sleep was beckoning to him, and it was getting hard to fight it…

"Stay awake!" Astrid shouted. Hiccup jolted his eyes open, blinking against the rain water that was dripping off his bangs and into his eyes. He shook his head, trying to get some of the water off his face.

The island was right below them now, and Stormfly was dropping quickly. She dropped Hiccup to the ground about three feet above the ground, and he fell onto his side limply, too weak to stand.

Everyone landed around him, and instantly Toothless dashed to his rider's side, nudging him worriedly and cooing madly. Astrid jumped off Stormfly, then hurried to Hiccup, dropping to her knees with a splash of mud beside him.

She grabbed his hand and his shoulder, pushing him to a sitting position. Hiccup's head lolled to the side, and it didn't take a genius to know he was riding on the brinks of unconsciousness.

"Hiccup, stay with me, stay with me, Hiccup." Astrid was whispering to him. He could barely hear her though, the words faraway and distant. "Don't leave me, Hiccup!"

Blackness consumed him.

 **I never did more on this, but I had intended for them to meet up with Moana and her tribe on that island and so on and so forth... just some fun friendship bonding but obviously, I didn't finish it! XD**

 **Going through my files so will see if i find anything else to add onto my "Bits and Pieces"**

 **-FanWriter02**


End file.
